


will you spend eternity with me?

by milicavanilica13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Poetry, and yet shuichi is still in love with him, its TRUE LOVE, theyre adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milicavanilica13/pseuds/milicavanilica13
Summary: Shuichi is sweating, he’s breathy and nervous and clammy. Why couldn’t he just wait until the next evening, for their super special date? No, he had to do it now, because seeing Kokichi beautiful like this was too much for his heart. He had jumped out of bed and dug the ring out from the pocket of his pants. It was too much, the love that had overcome him.shuichi proposes to kokichi; there's shuichi simply in love, there's poetry and there's kokichi being kokichi.what more do you need anyways?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 61





	will you spend eternity with me?

**Author's Note:**

> ive been super obsessed with saiouma recently. and i found a half assed proposal poem, which i had written at like 3 in the morning, so i decided to turn it into a fanfic.
> 
> hope u like it <3

The ring glistens under the moonlight streaming in from the bedroom window. It’s simple; a thin band of silver, but it’s the most delicate thing Shuichi has ever held in his hands. And tangled in the covers, are the two lovers.

Shuichi is sweating, he’s breathy and nervous and clammy. Why couldn’t he just wait until the next evening, for their super special date? No, he had to do it now, because seeing Kokichi beautiful like this was too much for his heart. He had jumped out of bed and dug the ring out from the pocket of his pants. It was too much, the love that had overcome him. In that moment - when they were whispering to each other and giggling, drunk on grape Fanta, Shuichi was nothing less than absolutely sure Kokichi was the one for him. He was nothing less than absolutely, fully, totally sure that he wanted this.

\--^^--

They say detectives are attracted to mystery,

And perhaps they’re right;

Ouma Kokichi,

You were the greatest mystery in my life.

The most beautiful, yet most difficult,

I’m still not sure I’ve solved you completely.

But no matter how hard it gets,

I’d like to spend forevermore with you.

So, what do you say –

This case is not yet closed –

Ouma Kokichi,

Will you marry me?

\--^^--

In that moment – when they were caressing each other as Kokichi blubbered about this and that, Shuichi was nothing less than absolutely sure about something for the first time in his life. Perhaps, Shuichi is just simply absolutely sure about Kokichi.

And that’s just enough, isn’t it?

\--^^--

“Why, Mr Detective, of course I’ll marry you. Silly dog.”

“Dog?”

“You look like a puppy.”

“And you’re a quacking parrot.”

“Parrots don’t quack Shumai.”

“Whatever.”

"I thought a super famous detective would be smarter than this."

"I live to disappoint."

"Stop frowning Shu-chan. I said yes. Now give me my ring."

"You only love me for my gifts don't you?"

"And your looks of course. Nishishi."

**Author's Note:**

> i did NOT think of a certain someone while writing this...


End file.
